The misadventures of Percy Jackson
by marsupeler
Summary: Just random things I think of, like totally random no time line some not even anything, all Canon pairings (and yes that means Solangelo) and stuff. Most are quick drabbles, others are sophisticated one shots, nothing to major though. read, fav, follow, review whateves
1. Chapter 1: Guinea Pig problems

Jason didn't understand why Reyna and Percy hated(?) each other so much. Well not really hated, more like didn't apperciate the other's presents. Because Jason was positive that Percy didn't know how to 'hate'.

At first Jason thought it was because Percy wouldn't date Reyna, but when it turned out that Reyna was destined to be boyfriendless (at least not have a demigod boyfriend), Jason was at a loss. Something was up between the two, and he needed to find out why. So he asked Piper, because she was good with people.

"Why do you think Percy and Reyna are like...that to each other?" Jason asked, pointing to the two, who were on the other side of the amphetheatre standing awkwardly next to each other.

"I'm not sure, why don't you ask them?" Piper said. "It's not like Percy would bite...at least not that hard." She joked, but it didn't help Jason.

"Or we could ask Annabeth, that seems safer." Jason said, grabbing his girlfriend and walking brickly to the daughter of Athena. The grey eyed girl was looking over scematics for Olympus, because she wanted to put 'some roman influences' in the grand city of the gods. When Jason found out that Annabeth was the officail Archetect for Olympus he asked why it was broken. She said that Kronos was alittle 'destroy happy'.

"Annabeth, why are Reyna and Percy uncomfortable around each other?" Piper asked her friend.

"I promised not to say, you'll have to ask Percy." Annabeth said, trying not to laugh. Jason sighed.

"Are you sure you can't tell us?" Jason asked, almost about to beg.

"Promise." Annabeth said. Before Jason could do anything else, Piper took his arm and pulled him towards Percy and Reyna to 'get this over with.

"Hey, why are you guys uncomfortable with each other so much?" Piper asked, because she knew her boyfriend would chicken out. GIven him a monster and he's fine, ask him to ask a friend...no way.

"A long story." Percy said.

"We have time." Jason said. The two demigods looked at each other, took a deep breath and then pointed an accusing finger at each other.

"He's a man and came on to my island." Reyna said.

"We drifted on it after our boat blew up, thank you very much." Percy huffed. "At least I didn't have my magic mistress turn me INTO A GUINEA PIG." Percy said. "I still have nightmares."

"Yeah, but I was captured by PIRATES." Reyna replied.

"That's what happens when you have pirate guinea pigs in a cage for years." Percy accused.

"Well why did you go and turning them back into pirates?" Reyna asked.

"Cici was going to kill me." Percy said.

"No, just send you off to a kindegarten as an immortal guinea pig, no dieing." Reyna defeanded this Cici.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jason asked, he wasn't even this confused when Thalia explained how he was her brother.

"The misadventures of Percy Jackson." Annabeth said, coming from nowhere. "It's the small stories that happen to Percy during quests that really don't relate, and are really embarrasing, funny, or down right stupid. Like how Circe, immortal of magic with a spa in the middle of the sea of Monsters. She used to turn men into pigs, but changed it to Guinea pigs because 'they are easier to take care of'. She then recruits the woman as apperntasis and help them became bueaty sallonists and scorceresses." Annabeth explained. "Percy and I washed up there after our boat blew up, and well you can guess the rest."

"So Percy was changed into a guinea pig?" Jason said, trying not to laugh. "Wait, what does this have to do with Reyna?"

"She was one of the apperntasis, with her sister Hylla. And Hylla was the one to bueatify Annabeth, while Circi turned me into Mr. Fluffy." Percy explained.

"You know who to spa?" Piper asked the Peator of Rome.

"I try to forgot." Reyna said with a dark face. "Those were darktimes. Then Hylla and I were captured by pirates."

"Oh, wow." Jason said, so much he didn't know about the two.

"Hey Perce, do you still have those 'curl up in a ball and hide away' instincts?" Annabeth asked, making her boyfriend's cheeks grow red.

"Not anymore." He mumbled. This made eveyone laugh.

"How did she turn you into a guinea pig?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, you never told me." Annabeth said.

"Circi tricks her victumes..." Percy grabbed the daughter of Bellona and covered her mouth. He smiled sheepishly.

"That's the end of making fun of Percy." Percy said. "So Annabeth, how are those plans going for Olympus?"


	2. Chapter 2: Small Problems

(Jason)

Annabeth was going to kill me. I managed to turn her boyfriend and Nico into six year ods while she was on a quest for Chiron to bring in a demi-god. The worse things was that I couldn't tell which was which. We found them in smaller close, like the thing that turned them decided to put them in six year old clothes. MATCHING six year old close. Oh and they were unconscious when we found them, the only reason we know it's them is the little note that was beside them. So we can't see their eyes to tell them apart.

The reason it's my fault is because apperantly I angered Hebe, goddess of youth and wife of Hercules, and she couldn't take it out on me or Piper so she took it out on Percy and Nico. Will was mad at me too, but at least he listens to reason.

"So what are we going to do with Percy and Nico?" Piper asked, we were at the 'war room' which for some reason is a ping-pong table in the rec room. It's something about 'tradition', but I never heard of a war rationlized over cheese-wiz and crackers.

"Right now we have to wait for them to wake up, and then we can figure out who is who. Then we have to find a way to change them back. Some one has to lok after them too. We don't know if they were de-aged mentally too, and if their powers recedded. If they still have the powers of what they have as teenagers, and they are de-aged mentally, that would be disasterous." Reyna said.

"What if they don't have the same power level?" Will asked. "They shouldn't be alone in their cabins, and I don't trust the Stolls not to corrupt the two."

"You could look after them. I mean, you're already practically moved into the Hades' cabin with Nico's nightmares, and Percy could stay there until he's all back to normal age." I suggested. Plus I didn't want to take care of either of them. I'm not good with little-little kids. Good thing everyone else in the room agreed with me. "And if you need help, Percy's mom can help."

"That's true." Will nodded. Just intime, because then both of them walked into the room. Well one more or less shuffled and the other practically ran. We didn't have enough time to look at their eyes, because one (the running one) ran up to the window and started asking about all the things he could see, rapid firing about pegasi and the lakes and beach, asking if we could go swimming. I pinned that one as Percy. The other looked grumpily at the ground, shuffling away as people got near him. I deemed him as Nico.

"Why're we 'ere?" The grumpy one asked, a New York accent thick on the words. Was Nico from New York? I thought he was Italian?

"This is a summer camp, and your families wanted you here, don't you remember?" Chiron said, snapping his fingers, morphing the memories so they would stop asking questions. What ever those memories were changed too, it must have worked, because Nico and Percy both nodded. Percy went back to gazing out of the window and talking animitally with Piper about all the cool stuff, while Nico kept looking down at his feet.

"What are we going to do?" Percy asked, still facing the window. "We should see the horses."

"What do you think, Nico?" I turned towards the moopy boy.

"I just told you." Percy, or not, said. "I'm Nico, that's Percy." I blinked a few times, and I was happy to report that I wasn't the only who was confused at this realization, though Will snorted and glared at everyone else. Even Chiron looked a little shocked.

"Ok, Percy what do you think we should do?" I asked. I reaseved a jerky shrug, but there was something about it that seemed ...off. I suppose it's because it seemed out of character, but oh well. If he wanted to be moody he could be.

"Ok, lets go see the horses." Will said, and started walking out of the door. Nico ran up to him and grabbed his hand. Will looked at Percy, who still hasn't looked up that much. I patted Percy on the back, reseving a glare from the six year old, and I thought Nico had horrible glares. We followed Will and Nico to the stables.

Going to the stables with a small, unknowing son of Posiedon wasn't the best idea. They kept running at him, and stopping, crowding around him, and that's when we figured out they still had full power. The Earth started to shake as Percy grew uneasy at the near stampeeds. Nico was getting scared, and Will had to pick him up before he got ran over.

"Take Nico, I'll get Percy." Will said, and he handed me the frightened son of Hades. Then he ran through the hordes of horses, I saw Butch trying to rein them in. Then Will came out, holding the scowling, six year old in his arms. We decided to go to the beach so they could play in the sand or something.

Nico started to make a sand castle, with the help of Hazel and Frank, who turned into a small mouse and made the inside of the castle. It was so cute. I looked over at Percy to see him also making a sand castle, more like a sand moutain with a hole in the middle. I walked over to see if he wanted help, and this time he actually let me approach. He looked at his sand-cave and put a big leaf for the door. He actually smiled once he was finished, looking pleased with himself.

"That looks cool." I said, and he looked at me a little confused, like he's never had a compliment before. He kept swallowing and twitching, his nervousness reflected in the water, and a wave came up and crashed through the sand-creation. He looked at the muddy mound of sand and sighed. "You want help making it again?" I asked.

He shook his head and just looked out into the water, holding his knees to his chest. It seemed so weird that the goofy-childlike teen would be a mature, held back kid. I don't know what could have caused this much change, or what would happen to make a kid this young be like _this_. I couldn't think of anything.

After a few more hours, Percy was sleeping on the sand, and Nico was about to fall asleep on top of Hazel, so we decided it was time for bed. Will got Percy up and offered to carry him, but of course the kid refused. Nico, how ever, was alright for being carried.

(Will)

I guess I was the only one to recognize the New York accent actually went with the 'born and raised' New Yorkian. Or maybe no one else bothered to ask either of them were they grew up in? People...

We had to stop at the Aphrodite cabin for some clothes and PJ's, because their own clothes are extremely sandy and wet. It was like a huge shopping mall underneath cabin 6. Piper said they could pick a few things out themselves and Nico took that oppertunity to go through everything. Percy, on the other hand, stayed towards the back of the group of Aphordite girls and other people. They had bins of clothes that would fit the two scrawny six year olds.

"You can pick something too, Percy." I knelt down to be the 'same-ish' height as the seas son. "You don't hae to asked, just what ever you want." Percy nodded and walked over to a jacket, that looked like it was much to big for him, more like it would fit me better, and he tugged it off of the hanger, with out saying a word and held it too his chest, coming back and standing next to me.

After the Aphordite girls (and some guys), Nico, and Jason were done picking out clothes they made sure they had enough for the two of them, at least for a while. Drew looked at the small bundle Nico had, and the one thing Percy had and her perfectly sculped eye brow started to raise. Percy saw this too and started moving more behind my legs.

"Hon, that's too big." Drew said, walking up and was about to grab it from Percy, who was going further and further, hiding behind me. "You don't want that." He looked conflicted and started to shake from it, making the ground shake too. He looked back and forth between the two of us, and I had to make it stop.

"It'll be fine, Drew." I said, not wanting a full out Earthquake to happen. I placed a gental hand on Percy, and the shaking died down. Drew looked at me with disgust, but didn't say anything, because Percy was scary, small or not. "If you want it, you can have it, ok?" I bent down, eye level to the son of Posiedon. I saw that his eyes were looking wet, but no tears fell as he nodded his head, clutching to the hem of the jacket. Though the shaking did stop.

"Ok, time to go, say good bye." Jason said, picking up Nico and kissed his girlfriend as he left. I stood up and held out my hand for Percy to grab, thougn honestly I was surprised when he actually grabbed it, hardly holding onto as if affraid of something. It hurt me to not know what my friend was so terrified of. Percy wasn't afraid of anything, he had returned from Tartarus and survived it, but this little kid was almost afraid of his own shadow. Of course no one else would see it, because even the little kid could mask the bad behavor and grumpiness.

The next day wasn't any better, actually Percy seemed alittle worse, he had bags under his eyes and glared down at his food refusing to eat it for some unknown reason, he wouldn't tell us. His powers kept spasming and getting out of control. It was weird, because Nico hadn't had a problem the whole time, unless you count accedently summoning mouse bones. Everyone was getting fed up with the unruly son of Posiedon. I was the only thing between Percy and the others ringing his neck.

"I can't believe Percy was such a brat when he was little. How did Sally live with him?" I heard a few people say, and something wasn't right. I've met the imfamous Sally Jackson, and she was nice and kind and always told the best about Percy, something didn't add up.

I was pulled out of my mind as a shock of black hair ran passed me, to the woods. It went so fast I couldn't identify the object until shouts of 'Percy' were heard coming towards me. My eyes grew wide as I made the connection and sprinted after the six year old.

It as a long time before I found Percy, leaning against a tree in a small clearing, cuts and bruises covered his whole body. His face was burried into his knees and I heard soft sobbing coming from the tight ball of a boy.

I knelt down next to Percy and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jerked up and started to scream, a tiny fist landed on my jaw, and then everything went quiet. Percy stared down at his fists and back up at me, huge watery tears streamed silently down his red puffy face, his bottom lip quivered, but the rest of him staid stock still.

"I-I di-didn't mean too. P-please, I-I'm sorry." Percy said in a panic, more tears ran down his face. "I-I d-didn't mean too." The ground shook visciously as Percy grew more distraught, pleading for me not to do anything. I couldn't move. I didn't want to believe what I was thinking, I couldn't comprehend it, but all the evidence. Everything pointed to what I thought.

I grabbed the six year old and held him tightly to my chest, he tensed up, but soon melted into me, sobbing and crying, asking to not go home, because he liked it here, and didn't want to go back to the mean man. I tried to comfort him, but he just kept it up. The earthquake was growing bigger and faster. I just hoped it would stop soon, because this was going to be on the mortal news for sure.

"Percy, please calm down. I promise not to take you back to that mean man, and to never, ever, ever hurt you. I'll make sure no one else hurts you. Just please, you'll hurt yourself if you don't calm down, and I don't want that." I said softly, trying to sound confedent and reassuring.

Slowly but surely the ground stilled and I could pick up the exhausted son of Posiedon, he clung onto me, shivering from the cold, his jacket was nowhere to be seen. I pulled off my shirt and wrapped it around the younger demigod's body. Soon he was sleeping peacefully in my arms as I made the long trek back to camp.

"Oh thank the gods you found him." Annabeth breathed in a sigh of releaf. "...Are you shirtless?" She asked. "And I thought Percy hated to be held, or even touched." She noted the drooling kid in my arms.

"Yes." I answered. "What happened?"

"I don't know Percy got mad and ruined Nico's project then stormed away in a fit of maddness, then poof he was gone." Jason huffed. "Where did you find him?"

"In the woods, he ran passed me, so I followed." I shrugged. I walked past them to the Hades cabin and set Percy on his temperary bed. I never knew that Percy... Percy and a bad childhood just didn't go together. I mean people were jealous that Percy had such a good life. His mother was Sally Jackson, what could happen to him? I felt a horrible twist in my gut, Percy had been... I couldn't even think the word. Looking down at the fragile pale boy beside me, and I knew I was going to keep my promise.

(Percy)

I woke up to people staring down at me, my cheeks heated up as I released I only a blanket covering my body. I coughed to get their attention.

"Guys, wha- " I froze as memories came flooding into my mind. Nico and I had been turned into six year olds for a week. Will knew, Will knew, a-and he probably told everyone. He told everyone that 'the grear Persues Jackson' was too weak to protect himself from a mortal man.

The rational part of my mind told me that I was being stupid and Will would never ever think that. Of course he wouldn't he was my friend, or was. He wouldn't want to be friends with me now. What if he did tell everybody, and they found out a-and I-I would be alone...again.

I took a deep breath and unfroze, looking at an empty room, all but a pair of cloths and a note beside my bed. It read 'the promise still stands' in spidery hand writing.

I smiled, maybe I would have a friend, at least Will could help me. I got changed and walked out to find Nico's boyfriend. I needed to thank him.


	3. Chapter 3: birthday problems

Will looked at Lee's bed, they had made it into a little shrine type thing. The whole cabin six (even though it was only six of them) were moarning, trying to lift each other spirites.

Many people had died in the battle, but they didn't do it in vain, Kronos was defeated and there was peice. Will hugged Kayla tightly, trying not to cry himself, they needed him to be strong.

He had taken care of so many wounded and had to proclaim so many died. It was hard, but he had to battle through it, and look on the positive now.

Then there was a knock on the door and Will opened the door, wondering if it was Chiron or someone. There infront of Will was Percy Jackson, in a black hoody, and black jeans and tenis-shoes. He looked closed off, but his eyes were churnning relentlessly. A ping of hurt was in Will's guts when he looked upon Percy, but only for a second.

Percy looked at Will, he had been to everyone who had lost some one and this was his last stop, he had held it in, held in all his feelings, and it's been a few hours, helping the other's grieve for their siblings and letting them have a shoulder to cry on, keeping all his pain and sorrow in, because it was his fault.

But then it became to much, Percy openned his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a chokng cry.

"I-it's all my fault Will." Percy finally admitted, tears ran down his face, like the whole ocean decided to come out of his eyes. "I-it's all my fault."

"Percy, it's not your fault, not at all." Will tried to comfort the 15 year old, but it was no use.

"Y-you don't understand. If I was never born, none of this would have happened. I-if I could have talked Luke out of this when I was 12, or 13, or 14. If I had died before now L-lee a-and Salena, and Beckendorf, Micheal, Ethan, Luke, Kathyrin, Lusy, Michel, RJ, Sam, Jessica, Christian, Lou-ann, Mary, Steven, Josy, Hanny, Henry, David, Theo,..." Will grabbed Percy as he listed off everyone's name who had died in the battle, even some of the enemy demigods. Will didn't know how he knew all of their names, but some how he did. "They would be alive."

Percy left after that, going to the beach to calm down. It wasn't until the dinner until Will saw Percy again, sitting alone at the Posiedon table, not really touch any of his food. Then Annabeth and Tyson come up with a blue cup-cake with a small candle lit, and Will realised that it was his birthday. And now the date was tainted by a battle, because he was born sixteen years ago.


	4. Chapter 4: Pun Problems

After Octavian was blown up and the Roman's and Greeks made an allince and blah-blah-blah, people didn't think Percy and Jason would get along. They had seen Percy and Thalia, they ruin the whole forest if they aren't stopped saying it was 'cousinly' fight. And the two were forced to work side-by-side for about three months straight to save the world. They might hate each other's gutts, but they have a common enemy, so they would do what ever.

These were a few thoughts that circulated through the groups at Camp Half-blood (the romans haven't left yet). And since the two weren't seen to much together, no one knew if these acusations were right or not, and they were a bit scared of the seven who defeated Gaea and her gaints, so they didn't bother to ask.

All of a sudden Percy trips and stumbles into Jason, making him fall to the floor. Everyone around them gasped in surprised, ready to jump in if they start killing each other. Nico was also there, he looked at them and narrowed his eyes when he say teir expressions.

"I swear to Hades, guys." Nico threatened, and that made everyone else more timid.

"Bro, better tie your shoes, don't want you fallen for someone else." Jason said.

"Why would I do that, bro? I'm clearly head-over-heels for you." Percy smirked.

"When I see you, my heart swores, bro." Jason rebuttled.

"I ocean-t tell you, but I sea stars when i'm around you." Percy grinned like an idiot.

"Bro."

"Bro."

"Say 'bro' one more time." Nico said, pointing his sword at both the idiots.

"Jeesh, Neeks, we get the point." Percy huffed. "You don't have to use such harsh swords, it's not supposed to give you metal problems."

Jason burst out laughing. "How in the Hades do you come up with this stuff?"

"Bro, I'm the son of the sea-god, I am the definnition of Salty." Percy said. "It's in my blood."

"So you guess don't want to rip each other's throats out?" Some one from the crowd asked. The two 'bro's' looked at the campers with confused looks. Jason looked normal, but Percy had those wide, unnervingly innocent eyes that looked like he was litteraly born yestarday.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Uh...never mind." The camper said and the crowd dispersed.

"Hey, Bro, wana race to the Lake?" Jason said, looking at Percy.

"You're Jas-on, I will Per-see you at the lake, though try to be a bit more Grace-full when you pout like a sour Octavian." Percy said and then jumped up and started running living a dumbfound Jason in his wake, wondering how in all of anythng, he could make puns so damn fast.


End file.
